There are countless products on the market for target practice and/or sight checks. These products are often expensive, cumbersome, and/or complex. Nearly all conventional products fail to provide sufficient visual confirmation of a hit from a great distance. A superior marksman may fire two shots at a target from a great distance, find one hole in the target, and be unable to discern whether the second shot followed the first or went astray. Therefore, there has been, and continues to be, a need for a product to overcome these deficiencies.